Day of Reckoning
by Hubero
Summary: Prowl shuffled his papers as he surveyed the court room. Jaime sat on a bench two rows behind him. Next to her sat Will, Jazz, and Sideswipe. Optimus sat at the same table as Prowl. A side door opened and Miss Narcissa was shuffled inside. Prowl analyzed her critically. This cruel woman had made Jaime suffer. He would ensure that she was locked up. Today was her day of reckoning.


**Ok, so I'm still working on the sequel **_**Free Falling**_**, but I wrote this one-shot weeks ago, forgot about it, and stumbled upon it this weekend. This is a little interlude between **_**I Feel Home**_** and the coming sequel. Some readers were asking about what happened to the wicked witch, so you get to find out here! :D **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected to the Transformers franchise *sighs dreamily*…but I DO own Jaime, Charlie, Brian and Miss Narcissa. Also the plot and idea behind this is completely mine. Steal them, and Ironhide will be sent on your trail…

* * *

**Prowl's POV**

The SIC's holoform shuffled his papers as he surveyed the court room. Jaime sat on a bench two rows behind him. Next to her sat Will, Jazz, and Sideswipe. Optimus sat at the same table as Prowl. Jolt, Bee, Ratchet, and Epps were at the Autobot base in case of any Deception attacks. Ratchet had also mentioned something about research for a project of his. Sarah was at the farm with Annabelle—neither Will nor Sarah wanted to bring the small girl to the court—and Ironhide was fulfilling his guardian duties there. Prowl could feel Jaime's growing anxiety. He sent her wave of assurance to ease her fears. He did not usually send her feelings, because he preferred to stick with cold hard logic. But given the circumstances, he made an exception. She seemed to calm under his influence, and when he glanced back at her she flashed him a thankful smile.

He nodded to her, and faced the front. He was quite confident that the headmistress, Miss Narcissa, would be found guilty of the charges presented and sentenced to prison. He had gathered as much evidence as he could. And based off the documents he possessed, there was a 61.42% chance that the woman would be sentenced with more than 30 years. But if he added the testimonies from the children, there was a 89.73% chance that the woman would be sentenced with more than 45 years. A side door opened and Miss Narcissa was shuffled into the court room. Prowl analyzed her critically.

Her physical appearance had changed greatly since he last saw her. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit and handcuffed. Her dark hair was bulled back into a bun, but it was messy and didn't look proper at all. Her skin was paler and seemed looser. _Most likely caused by stress,_ Prowl mused. The only part of her physical appearance that was unchanged was her dark ruthless eyes. Prowl frowned at the woman. He'd seen that look she wore. It was the same look he'd seen in criminals back on Cybertron before the war, when he was a Praxian Law Enforcer. She gave off the same desperateness he'd seen in criminals before their sentencing. He idly contemplated about the condition of her mental state.

"All stand, for the honorable Judge Dillon," said the bailiff. Everyone rose and a short pudgy man walked in.

"Please be seated," said Judge Dillon, once he was situated in his seat. Everyone sat. The opening statements were made and the time came to call upon witnesses. Prowl called upon Brian and Charlie. After the Defense cross examined both by asking their own questions, Prowl called Jaime to the stand.

**Jaime's POV**

She repeated the pledge as she was sworn in and sat. Prowl approached her.

"Jaime," he began. "How old were you when you arrived at Rockwell Orphanage?"

"7," she replied.

"And how long did you stay at the institution?"

"2 years."

"And did you ever receive any physical abuse?" Jaime nodded. "Where did this abuse originate from?"

"Miss Narcissa," she spoke softly, pointing to the glaring woman. If looks could kill, Jaime would be a burnt pile of ashes.

"Did she ever give a reason for the physical abuse you suffered from her?"

"…Well, sometimes it was because I was too slow or didn't do something how she wanted me to do it…" Prowl waited for her to continue. "But…most of the time she would single me out because of…um…my appearance," Jaime glanced down at her stump.

"Objection your honor!" the defense cried.

"On what grounds do you make your objection?" the judge eyed the attorney.

"The ridiculous innuendo officer Rowl is implying that my client singled out a girl because of her disability!" Jaime flinched. Prowl turned slightly to give Jazz and Sideswipe—who directed murderous glares to the defense attorney—a warning look to stay quiet.

"If Mr. Gesalt," Prowl gestured to the defense attorney, "wishes to cross examine the witness, I am done with my questions." The judge nodded an affirmative. The defense attorney studied Jaime for a few moments before he began his questions.

"Jaime, you said you arrived to the orphanage when you were 7 correct?"

"Yes."

"How old were you when you lost your arm?" Jaime blinked.

"Mr. Gesalt," Judge Dillon declared with a deep frown. "Please stick to matters that are connected to this case."

"Yes your honor, I am," he tried to placate the judge. He repeated his question to Jaime. The girl frowned. _What did that have to do with anything?_

"Um…7…" she answered uneasily. The man nodded.

"So you were still transitioning to one arm when you arrived at the orphanage correct?"

"Um…I guess…"

"So if you did not receive a friendly welcome, it would be natural to think it was because of your recent deformity." Jaime's mouth dropped at his implication. Sideswipe launched forward from his seat to make an objection, but Will and Jazz both placed a firm hand on each shoulder and yanked him back onto the bench. Although they looked like they wished to do the same as Sideswipe. Optimus's mouth was pulled into a deep frown. He glanced back at Sideswipe who—after a few stubborn moments—grudgingly leaned back into his seat.

"Your honor, I believe that comment was completely uncalled for," said Prowl.

"Indeed," the judge murmured. "Are there anymore witnesses?" Both sides shook their heads. They proceeded to give their closing statements, before the jury was sent to deliberate. Jaime sat in a bench, her leg bouncing nervously. She scowled at the defense attorney. _How could he say something like that?_ she wondered. She'd tried to not show any outward emotion, but the comment stung. All the Autobots obviously felt her fluctuating emotions and knew how much the lawyer's remark had hurt. Jazz and Sideswipe sat on either side of the girl, as if to defend her from the defense attorney and Miss Narcissa, who continued to shoot nasty looks at Jaime. Will kept glancing at the attorney, contemplating the idea of going over and having a _talk_ with him. Fate had smiled upon the man that day. If Ironhide had been present and heard his statement, his physical wellbeing would be in danger. Optimus was in a deep conversation with Prowl, trying to predict what the sentence would be no doubt. After deliberating—Jaime didn't know how long, she didn't bother timing it—the jury returned. Once everyone was seated they declared their verdict.

"Your Honor, the members of this Jury find the defendant guilty of severe child abuse," said the Jury Spokesman. The judge glanced through some documents before pinning the former headmistress with a hard look.

"Miss Narcissa," Judge Dillon spoke. Everyone stilled to hear the verdict. "You have been found guilty in a court of law. You shall serve 50 years in prison for your actions." He slammed his gavel and dismissed the court. As Miss Narcissa was stood up and walked out of the room, her beady eyes found Jaime's. The girl shivered at the message she saw in her dark merciless eyes, _I will find you and make you suffer_. Two small arms wrapped around her, and she looked down to see a grinning Charlie.

"She's gone! She's gone!" he chanted, bouncing up and down. Jaime glanced at Brian, who seemed equally relieved that the woman was finally being sent to prison.

"Yea," Jaime managed a smile for the overjoyed boy. "She's gone." She'd never have to see the woman again. At least, she hoped so.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you like it! Leave reviews below about your fav part/any comments you have/etc. If you have anything else you'd like to be turned into a one-shot, let me know. I'll consider every suggestion, but don't be too sad/angry if I don't use it. I also have another one-shot I've been playing around with. It takes place with the Autobots and Jaime. It's much fluffier than this one and not as serious. So you have that to look forward to besides **_**Free Falling**_**. **


End file.
